The present invention relates to an electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electric motor normally includes as components a stator and a rotor which can rotate in relation to the stator. One of these components has permanent magnets whereas the other one of the components has coils for conducting electric current. As a result, the coils generate magnetic fields which interact with magnetic fields of the permanent magnets to cause the rotor to rotate in relation to the stator.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings.